The Fine Areas of Gray
by OneLastRefrain
Summary: Post:RENT – Benny gets a phone call that will change his life.


Title: The Fine Areas of Gray

Summary: Post:RENT – Benny gets a phone call that will change his life.

Characters: Benny, Roger, Mark.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. That's right, none of them.

----

"I need to talk to you."

It was nearly midnight when I got the call. I hadn't spoken to them in nearly six months after Collins's funeral in late spring and I really wasn't expecting to be called so soon. When I picked up the receiver and heard Mark's voice, I was almost prepared to hear that Roger or Mimi had passed away. That was the only reason he called me in the first place. It wasn't to see how I was doing, or to just say hello, the calls I always got were dreaded and the short awkward conversations people had, when someone close died.

But this call was different. This call consisted of a certain filmmaker pleading for me to crawl out of bed and meet him at the Life Café. And though I had my bitter grudges towards the fellow friends for isolating me after I wed Alison Grey of Westport, I dragged myself from the warm comfort of my bed, threw on a pair of jeans and my jacket, and headed to grab a taxi cab.

The bitter winds of November were not too welcoming as I stepped out of the taxi and down the dimly lit street to the café, open 24/7. Pulling my coat tightly around me, I exhaled slowly to catch sight of my breath. It was a good thing I had enough cash to even take a taxi, or else I'd be in a lot of trouble. I gripped the door to pull it open, the warmth immediately welcoming me as I stepped in to the restaurant, where several individuals sat at the bar. Unraveling my scarf, I spotted the familiar figure, hutched over a cup of tea, staring down in to it as if trying to steal its warmth.

I slid in to the booth across from him without a word spoken. He looked up to me, and I immediately knew something was wrong. I could tell by his tired eyes and his unusually extra pale complexion that he wasn't sleeping. I knew this man like the back of my hand. "God, Mark, you look like you've seen a ghost."

The man cracked a small forced grin up to me as a hand moved to rub over his forehead. "Thanks… thanks for coming, Benny. I know how late it is…"

I shook my head, "It's not a problem. I was just watching T.V. anyway." Sure, that was a lie. I was curled up in bed, dreaming about the old days, as usual. But I didn't want to have him feeling worse than he already appeared to be.

"I didn't wake up Allison, did I?" He looked almost nervous, like he's going to get me in trouble or something.

"No. No... We're separated actually." I shifted in my seat a little bit, my eyes moving to my clasped hands that had come to rest on the table in front of me. I could sense the sympathetic look he was giving me. "I moved out last month. It was for the best." I spoke with a nod and a thin smile.

Maybe it was my imagination, but I swore that Mark looked relieved for a moment. He only nodded though as he looked down to his cup of steaming tea. An awkward silence had quickly filled the space between us, and I waited, expectantly for a reason as to why I was asked to meet him here.

"It's Roger."

I froze for a moment before nodding slowly. Of course it was. It was always Roger…"Is he alright?" I spoke hesitantly as I picked at one of my nails, my eyes trained in on Mark.

"Not exactly."

Silence.

"Mimi died about a month ago, Benny."

My heart sank as I looked downwards. Mimi, a girl I had once loved. But she had chosen Roger, and really, how could I be surprised? Even I understood he was fucking irresistible. He was a rocker after all… He quickly continued catching the hurt look across my face.

"He wouldn't let me call you… I know you cared about her… but Roger… he was so upset and I thought it would be best if I didn't upset him any further."

I looked up to catch the nervous look mingling over his pale face. I nodded, "It's okay… I understand." But really, I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream at him for not calling me… not letting me see her before she passed away. I didn't even get to say goodbye…

"They were happy together. They were great for the last few months. You should have seen how happy Roger was, Benny." Mark's face had lit up slightly at the vague memories, and I only looked downwards to my hands. This wasn't supposed to hurt as much as it was.

"And now he's falling apart, isn't he?" My tone had come out softer then usual, even when I had wanted it to come out the least bit sour.

But Mark only nodded, "I need you to help me… he's completely ruined… he's getting sick."

Grinding my teeth together, this was like one big tease, and I didn't like being the one preyed upon. "And what do you want me to do? You know how much he hates me." I whispered bitterly, leaning across the table as I squinted over to Mark whose facial expressions had remained completely set in stone.

"I want you to move back in."

That was one request I hadn't been expecting. I watched him for a moment; almost unsure as to whether or not this was one big gag. But by the exhausted and defeated look across Mark's face, I knew it wasn't. This was my reality.

I recoiled and sunk back slowly in to my seat, motioning for the waiter. I was going to need one strong drink.

-- end of chapter one. Reviews are just as great as Vera Bradley bags.


End file.
